List of Mfilms2000 Weapons and Firearms
"I don't make the guns... I just shoot them!" 'Weapons and firearms '''are devices created to expedite the killings of large numbers of people. Usually mass-produced in factories whose backyard petroleum pumps can number up to fifty per facility, firearms are by far the most prevalent in the modern age, although swords are still popular. Other miscellaneous weapons such as bombs and energy weapons are not uncommon. History of the "Plastic Firearm" In 1883 Sir Hiram Maxim invented the first recoil-operated machine gun, the Maxim Gun. However, while testing this weapon, this testing differed from the ones performed in our regular universe in that the Maxim Gun suffered a fatal overheat in one of its mechanisms, and subsequently exploded, crippling Maxim and severely shredding a narby hillside. Maxim, now repulsed by what he called, "the dangers of lead and steel," began to experiment with other materials that would not heat up as fast. As a result of five years of work culminating in 1889, Sir Hiram Maxim found a way to condense petroleum in such a way as to create a shell that was as strong as, if not stronger than steel, which kept the internal mechanisms of a firearm cooler than if they had been encased in a metal shell. A little more than a decade of experimentation followed, during which petroleum was combined with other elements to create a less petrol-consuming gun body. The result was the Nerf formula, named after the arms manufacturing company that pioneered said formula, Nerf Arms Inc. Nerf would soon become ''the leader in arms production and arms development, eclipsing the previous giants such as Winchester and Colt. One unexpected drawback of the Nerf formula was that bullets had to be made smaller for the next seventy years after 1901; this caused a lot of wars to be either postponed, or to never happen at all, such as World War I, where the bullet that was to assassinate Archduke Franz-Ferdinand in our own timeline failed to make it halfway across the required distance and landed in a visiting noble's tea, thereby causing a totally different but completely harmless war. In 1971, Nerf's top team of engineers discovered a way to make bullets travel more efficiently through the air, while both keeping the plastic undamaged and keeping the bullet's power. They presented these new, more efficient bullets to the governments of several major nations, and offered a deal to these nations in the name of the Nerf Corporation: full and unlimited supply of weapons and ammunition until the end of a two-hundred year contract. Bolstered by this new influx of weapons, Earth would collapse into a brief but destructive war, after which it was decided that two thirds of all the more powerful plastic weapons in government possession would be melted down and brought back to Nerf for further manufacturing purposes. However, a significant number of plastic weapons were missing when official inspectors arrived to check on the stocks; it turned out that insurgent groups had stolen half of them, and these powerful weapons were still out there. In 1978 Nerf, allied with the powerful and rich nations of Earth, declared war on these insurgents. It was perhaps the bloodiest and most destructive war until the mid-'90s, but it had no definite winner, and there were still thousands of weapons in the hands of criminals and citizens. The wake of this war would see the formation of the UN, an organization designed by the most powerful country on earth, the Black Riders Federation, to shuffle up as much of the globe as possible to keep the fighting away from them. Plastic firearms became ubiquitous tools of warfare in the resulting decades of utter chaos, during which nations would rise and fall at the drop of a hat (sometimes literally). Noteable Firearms Disruptor Rifle holds a Disruptor Rifle with an infrared scope attachment.]] The '''UT-Disruptor Personal Compact Assault Rifle '''was a gun model first pioneered in 2012 for "easier defense." It functioned by shooting a round comprised of three slivers of metal, then following that a fraction of a second later with a small static charge, which would not only strike the victim but, according to the manual, "fry" them slightly. One was to be found in the house occupied by criminals in the Izze Commercial. NNK-Vapid Pistol The '''NNK-Vapid '''was a small nondescript blue-shelled pistol used mainly for crowd control and for personal use. It was featured in Nerf: The Game as a starter weapon along with melee. NERF Standard Assault Rifle '''Nerf Standard Assault Rifles (NSARs) '''were all but ubiquitous in the first US-Canadian Coalition war. Afterwards, a surplus existed on both the legal and black markets. Many militants could be seen between 2000 and 2010 carrying NSARs in the streets of Olympia and Downtown Seattle. The NSAR's body was a bright yellow, with steel-gray areas designed for gripping onto. It had an advanced set of ironsights that contain precise measuring equipment (albeit analog) which measures the wind speed, wind direction, and amount of ammunition left in the current clip. It was light enough to carry, yet hefty enough to also be used as a melee weapon. Unknown Crossbow This crossbow appeared in the Time Games teaser trailer. It is currently unknown what its use is and what its effects are. NERF Heavy Revolver The NERF Heavy Revolver The '''NERF Heavy Revolver '''was a large, approximately ten inch long revolver pistol brought into production in 2001. It had a yellow outer shell, but the revolver itself was of a shiny black color. The recoil on the Heavy Revolver was so powerful that most ordinary users needed a custom-attached stock to keep it steady. However, Lt. Oneliner was recorded to be able to hold two Heavy Revolvers, one in each hand, without the use of a stock. NERF Z-Strike Side Pistol The '''NERF Z-Strike Side Pistol (ZSSP) '''was a pistol produced by NERF during the 2012 Puget Sound Zombie Incident. It was a bright green color, with a dark gray grip which held clips of eight bullets each. Notably used by the EMF's FBAI division, although also used by many government organizations. Category:Background Info Category:Weapons